Seattle
by Skuld Dark
Summary: Leina es una chica que lleva mudandose desde que era pequeña por el trabajo de su madre. En esta ultima mudanza el destino la lleva a Seattle donde conocera a unos nuevos compañeros, en especial su nuevo vecino.
1. El principio de la aventura

**El principio de la aventura**

Ya era demasiado tarde, solo faltaban 24 horas para que nos mudáramos. Nuestra vida iba a dar un giro de 180º, otra vez, al pasar de vivir en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, a vivir en una gran ciudad como es Seatle, que se encontraba al otro lado del océano, en Estados Unidos, en el estado de Washington.

No era la primera vez que nos mudábamos por el trabajo de mi madre, ella es una especia de investigadora científica o algo así, y me lleva a rastras por todo el mundo investigando y ayudando a la fauna y flora de todos los lugares del mundo. Es una de las mejores en su trabajo y le llueven ofertas por todos lados, yo me alegro por ella incluso al principio esta bien eso de conocer nuevos sitios, pero cuando ya te has mudado más de tres veces te empiezas a cansar.

Yo nací en Lisboa, Portugal, y desde que cumplí 6 años he vivido en cuatro países. Primero nos fuimos a Venecia y al cabo de un tiempo mi madre sale con que estaría bien apuntarme a una academia de idiomas y aprender francés, claro al año siguiente estábamos en Paris y al otro en Dinamarca y por último Castle Combe. Al llegar a Castle Combe lo primero que pensé fue, aquí te debes aburrir mucho, ya que es un pueblo pequeño, muy bonito pero con pocas cosas que hacer si no conoces a nadie.

Poco a poco fui adaptándome y conociendo gente y tenia incluso una mejor amiga y entonces llegó esa carta, con una oferta de empleo para la Doctora Mariah Cruz en Seatle, y otra vez a mudarse.

Esta es la historia de mi vida resumida en unas cuantas líneas, se resume en traslados y más traslados. Y aquí estoy a 24h de coger un avión y dirigirme a una nueva vida, una que no quiero vivir ya que tenia que dejar atrás otra vez a amigos, colegio, pueblo, todo un sin fin de cosas.

Ya me había despedido de Ariel, mi mejor amiga y solo faltaba acabar de hacer las maletas. Ya eran las 10: 30, mejor me acostaba ya que mañana había que madrugar para coger un avión. Me acosté con mil preguntas en la cabeza, ¿cómo sería la nueva casa? ¿Y el instituto? ¿Me costará hacer nuevos amigos? Y así hasta que me dormí.

La luz de la mañana ya entraba por la ventana, Leina aún dormía, la habitación estaba a rebosar de cajas de mudanzas llenas de libros, zapatos, etc. Y maletas a rebosar de ropa, de pronto un grito se escuchó del piso de abajo de la casa:

-¡Lei, despierta que se nos irá el avión!- Era su madre, Leina se despertó, y bajó a desayunar con tanto animo como quien acaba de salir del dentista. Cogió el único vaso que no estaba empaquetado y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

-¿Mamá, cuanto tardaremos en llegar en avión a Seatle?- Preguntó Leina.

-Pues tardaremos unas 6 horas o por ahí...

-¡6 horas!

-Si, que quieres tenemos que cruzar un océano hija...

Lavé el vaso de leche y me fui directa a bajar las maletas y las cajas al rellano. Cuando acabé de bajar todas las cajas, el camión de las mudanzas ya había llegado. Los transportistas ya habían empezado a guardar en el camión los mubles y las cajas, salí al jardín y vi que había más de un camión. Unos tres o cuatro camiones de mudanzas estaban aparcados delante de casa y cinco o seis hombres llenándolos con nuestros muebles y cajas hasta que el camión se llenaba, y así con los otros tres. Me quedé de pie allí, sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar como cargaban los grandes camiones de mudanzas. De pronto me miré los pies y me di cuenta que aún llevaba el pijama. Salí corriendo del jardín, ni siquiera me fijé en el cartel de vendido. Subí las escaleras con tres saltos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en mi habitación. Cogí la ropa que tenía preparada para hoy y guardé el pijama en la maleta.

Los camiones ya se habían ido y mi madre estaba en el rellano con las maletas.

-¿Que, lista para otra aventura?- Le preguntó su madre.

-Claro... ¿no hay otra opción no?

-Lei todo saldrá bien ya veras.

-Uff... eso espero mamá, eso espero...

-Venga que ya a llegado el taxi.

Cogimos las maletas y las metimos en el coche, luego entremos y empecemos a alejarnos de la que iba a ser nuestro antiguo hogar, que cada vez se hacía más pequeño en la lejanía.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido asta que noté que el taxi se iba parando, y habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Londres. Mi madre pagó al taxista con los últimos peniques que nos quedaban ya que ya habíamos cambiado todo nuestro dinero a dólares.

Solo faltaban apenas dos minutos y tendríamos que embarcar en el avión, ya estaba oyendo a las azafatas pedir el billete de avión y el pasaporte.

-¿Me pueden enseñar el pasaporte, por favor?

-Tenga.

-Muy bien, pasen. Esta por la parte final, asientos 23 y 24.

Pasamos dentro del avión hasta llegar a nuestros asientos, y al llegar a los asientos, desastre, los asientos estaban separados, mi madre en un lado y yo en el otro, al menos estaba al lado de la ventana.

Me senté y al poco tiempo empezó a despegar el avión, y cada vez las personas se veían más y más y más pequeñas.

No me acuerdo de mucho más, ya que al poco tiempo cerré los ojos y me dormí. Al despertarme ya aviamos llegado a Seatle, no me lo podía creer había dormido 6 horas seguidas. Mire para ver a mi madre, y estaba a mi lado:

-Que haces aquí, ¿tu asiento no era otro?

-Si, pero como no estaba ocupado le he preguntado a la azafata si lo podía ocupar. Y aquí estoy.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya, como si se le iluminara la cara, era increíble la fuerza que irradiaba mi madre solo con una pequeña sonrisa, transmitía paz, y energía suficiente para continuar lo que hiciera falta. En ese aspecto no me parecía en nada a ella, mi sonrisa siempre era muy pequeña y resultaba forzada, eso es una de las muchas cosas que heredé de mi padre, soy un poco seria y tiendo a parecer malhumorada, pero todo lo contrario, suelo tener una actitud feliz ante la vida, soy muy positiva, esto me viene de mi madre, cosa que me va bien para soportar tanto traslado.

A las 17 horas y 34 minutos ya estábamos en Seatle, esperando que pasara un taxi que nos llevara a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Mira Lei, allí hay un taxi libre, quédate con las maletas que voy a decirle que se acerque y así no tener que ir con el peso hasta allí...

-Vale.

Al cabo de unos instantes mi madre ya estaba de vuelta y con el taxi aparcado justo delante de nosotras. Metimos las maletas, entramos y mi madre pronunció las palabras mágicas... A la 77 de la avenida Lonelyday, por favor.

Carteles de anuncios, árboles, señales de trafico, fabricas,...

Mientras nos encaminábamos a Seatle, iba mirando por la ventana del taxi, la ciudad ya se veía de lejos lo que significaba que nos quedaba muy poco para llegar.

-Mira Leina, ya estamos llegando. Pronto estaremos en nuestra nueva casa.

-¿Cómo es?

-Bueno, es un poco diferente a la anterior. La de Castle Combe era una casa unifamiliar, grande y con una pequeña parcela de jardín, en cambio esta...

-Esta que mama?

-Es un piso que esta en una zona próxima al centro. Por lo que es mucho más pequeño que nuestra antigua casa.

Mucho más pequeño, me había quedado pensando esas palabras. ¿Cómo de más pequeño?

Aunque no lo quería reconocer tenia ganas de llegar, para ver por fin la casa en que íbamos a vivir durante algún tiempo y porque después de 6 horas de avión y 2 de taxi ya tenía ganas de descansar en una cama y comer comida de verdad, no solo bocadillos, y de usar un lavabo como dios manda.

Ya estábamos en la entrada de la ciudad, edificios altos y nuevos se alternaban con pequeños edificios antiguos, que parecían resistirse a ser derribados y sustituidos por edificios nuevos como lo eran sus altos vecinos. Ciudadanos paseaban por igual por las calles que por los lados de las carreteras, y un olor a comida flotaba en el ambiente.

Salimos de la carretera por una calle ancha que se dirigía a una plaza donde se encontraba el ayuntamiento y la mayoría de las tiendas.

Había dos panaderías, una peluquería, una tiendo de ropa de fiesta y otra de moda joven, en ese momento el taxi se paró un momento y fijé mi vista en la tienda de ropa, era muy nueva comparada con las demás y parecía bastante grande. Pensé que cuando la mudanza estuviera finalizada, podría pasarme por aquella tienda y mirar algunos trapitos. "Un capricho de vez en cuando no va mal", me dije a mi misma, así que ya estaba decidido, la semana que viene, que ya estaría la casa organizado, me pasaría por la tienda a ver que tal esta.

El semáforo se puso verde y el taxi volvió a arrancar, yo iba memorizando por donde iba y así poder saber como ir a la tienda.

Derecha, izquierda, recto, dos semáforos, otra vez a la derecha y lleguemos a una avenida bastante ancha llamada avenida Lonelyday,

Esa era mi nueva calle, y en el numero 77 mi nueva casa.

El taxi siguió avanzando unos diez minutos más y se paró. Mi madre le pagó y bajemos las maletas.

Ya estábamos allí, delante del enorme edificio, un edificio donde iba vivir por un tiempo que aún no sabía cuanto iba a ser.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mi primera historia publicada aqui.

debo decir que esta historia no me pertenece a mi sino a una buena amiga k me la a prestado para subirla aki de manera k espero algunos reviews para seguir subiendo los capitulos

ella no espera k le guste a nadie kiero algunos reviews k lo nieguen.

este capitulo viene a ser el prologo asi k un poko de trankilidad k mas adelante se pone muy interesante.

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

la autora es Pili.


	2. el piso de Seattle

**El piso de Seattle **

Delante de nosotras se alzaba un enorme edificio que debía de tener un mínimo de 50 años. Mostraba signos de haber sido en otro tiempo unos de los mejores edificios de la ciudad, por sus elaborados balconcillos y una fachada impecable que había aguantado perfectamente, excepto por el color que debía de haber sido rojo ladrillo y ahora era marrón tirando a ocre. Pero por lo demás era un edificio bastante bonito. La portería era grande y la puerta tenia unos elaborados barrotes de hierro de color oxido y unos cristales cubrían la puerta y dejaban a la vista el interior de la portería.

Entramos con las maletas y picamos al ascensor, aunque se parecía más a un montacargas.

¿En que piso está?

En el último. Estamos en el ático.

Eso era una de las únicas cosas por las que no me importaba mudarme, el ático, por lo que me había contado mi madre al vivir en el ático en vez de tener un balcón pequeño, donde casi no se cabe, nosotras teníamos una terraza enorme.

Ya habíamos llegado al décimo piso. El ascensor se paró dando un bote con el que casi nos caemos al suelo y se abrieron las puertas.

Salimos al rellano, pequeño y bastante sucio donde habían dos puertas, la nuestra era la de la derecha. Mi madre sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, entramos a oscuras y dejemos las maletas en el recibidor.

Y voilà! Se hizo la luz. Estaba situada en medio de un recibidor cuadrado vacío por la ausencia de muebles y pintado de color blanco.

A la derecha había un hueco donde debería de haber una puerta. El hueco daba a una habitación rectangular bastante grandecita y también pintada de blanco, enfrente habían dos puertas una enorme con cristal que daba a una gran sala que seguramente iba a ser el salón-comedor, y la otra más pequeña que daba a un cuarto pequeño que era el baño.

En ese momento entró mi madre por la puerta de la sala.

Deja las maletas aquí mañana te enseñaré el piso. Ahora ay que dormir que ya es muy tarde.-mi madre me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hasta la sala.- Ayúdame a hinchar el colchón que ya son las dos de la mañana y mañana ay mucho que hacer.

Era verdad no me había dado cuenta, pero ya eran las dos, ayudé a mi madre a hinchar el colchón y a poner las sabanas. La verdad es que no tenía nada de sueño, había dormido en el avión y en el taxi antes, pero estaba molida. Me tumbé al lado de mi madre y me puse a escuchar el mp4. Me dormí con los cascos puestos, al despertarme la música seguía sonando. Mi madre se había levantado hace poco, se le notaba en los ojos pero ya había bajado a comprar el desayuno.

Estaba delante, sentada en el suelo con dos tazas de café humeantes y unos croissant.

Buenos días!- me dijo mi madre con un sonrisa.

Buenos días mamá...

Que tal has dormido? Bueno si has podido, porque por lo que veo te dormiste anoche con la música puesta.

Si, no me podía dormir y luego me dormí antes de apagarlo.

Bueno, venga, acaba ya que te voy a enseñar la casa.

Me acabé de comer el croissant de un bocado y me levanté dispuesta a conocer cada rincón de mi nueva casa.

Seguí a mi madre hasta llegar al recibidor. Con un gesto de mano me dijo que entrara en la habitación rectangular blanca que el día anterior había visto.

Este será mi nuevo despacho.- se giró para que la siguiera.- este es el lavabo y donde hemos dormido es la cocina, el comedor y el salón.

Y las habitaciones donde están?

Ven que te las enseñaré.

Pasamos por el comedor, bueno el comedor /salón /cocina, y lleguemos a uno de los extremos que daba a una amplia terraza,

Seguimos y el la pared de enfrente habían dos puertas.

Por que puerta quieres empezar?.-me preguntó mi madre.

Por la de la derecha mismo.

Mi madre la abrió y entremos en ella. Era la que iba a ser la habitación de mi madre, era muy grande y justo al otro lado de la puerta había una enorme cristalera con un puerta de cristal que daba a un balconcito desde donde se veía la calle la plaza principal de la ciudad, donde estaban el ayuntamiento, la policía, etc.

Esta será mi habitación.- Me dijo mi madre.

Y la mía?

La tuya esta entrando por la otra puerta. Ves sola, que no tengo ganas de subir esas escaleras.

Después de haberme dicho esto me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

A que se refería con escaleras? Donde habían escaleras? No, es que no habían escaleras, tan solo había una puerta al lado de la de mi madre, pero ninguna señal de escaleras. No lo entendía. Pero le hice caso a mi madre y me dispuse a entrar por la segunda puerta.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue mi propio reflejo, provenía de un espejo que estaba en la pared de una entrada pequeña, no habría más de 1m y justo a la derecha se encontraban las famosas escaleras.

Eran bastante inclinadas y de madera, por lo cual rechinaban al subir, pero estaba demasiado emocionada con ver la habitación como para darle importancia. Cuando llegue al final del tramo de escaleras me encontraba en una enorme habitación, que deduje que pertenecía a la buhardilla.

Era perfecta, sencillamente perfecta. Parecía de una película, con sus ventanas pequeñas, muchísima luz y el techo con un poco de forma de tejado, p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a.

Baje corriendo para decirle a mi madre mi opinión sobre la habitación pero al girarme ella ya estaba allí.

Que te parece la habitación?

Es perfecta.

A que si? Sabía que te encantaría- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Como no me iba a encantar? Es preciosa, y tiene muchísima luz.

Bueno, venga vamos bajando que los de las mudanzas han llegado.

Bajamos las escaleras y los de las mudanzas ya estaban allí colocando todos los muebles al gusto de mi madre. Entonces ella se giró y me dijo:

Lei, tu si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta, no hace falta que estés aquí con todo este agobio.

Vale, pues hasta luego.

Pero no vuelvas tarde e?

Vale.

No más tarde de las 8, que a esa hora ya habrán acabado.

Hasta luego.

Acuérdate de la hora

Que si.

Bajé tan rápido por las escaleras que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la portería.

Era genial, por fin tendría un rato para mi sola y lo mejor es que no tendría que aguantar todo el lío que armaban los transportistas colocando los muebles por toda la casa ni a mi madre como una loca quejándose y ordenando donde va cada cosa.

Ya estaba en la calle, y sabía perfectamente que hacer. La tienda de ropa. La que vi el primer día que llegué.

Me acordaba perfectamente de donde estaba, así que decidí ir a echarle una mirada para ver que ropa tenía, bueno por eso y por que no conocía otra tienda en la ciudad. La tienda estaba al lado de casa unos 10 minutos más o menos.

La calle estaba desierta aunque era normal, eran las doce de la mañana y era lunes por lo que la gente o estaba trabajando o en el colegio.

Llegué a la plaza donde estaba la tienda y fui directa a ella.

Ya estaba volviendo para casa eran las siete de la tarde, no me había dado cuenta de que me había pasado tanto tiempo dando vueltas desde que salí de la tienda. Eso si me había comprado dos conjuntos que pensaba estrenar los primeros días de instituto. Me había comprado un pantalón tejano a conjunto con una blusa de manga corta azul verdoso y un pantalón pirata blanco con una camisa ancha de color crudo, pero lo que más me había gustado de lo que me compré eran los zapatos blancos, unos zapatos del tipo manoletinas, que las utilizaría para diario.

En un momento había llegado a casa y no me había dado ni cuenta, ya tenía ganas de ver como quedaría la habitación con los muebles.

Mama ya he llegado!

Te has comprado muchas cosas?

Dos conjuntos y unos zapatos, nada en especial.

Dos conjuntos? A verlos.

Te lo dejo aquí, voy a ver la casa con muebles.

Mi madre se quedo mirando lo que había comprado, mientras ya fui a ver el piso que por fin estaba amueblado.

Comencé por el recibidor, allí solo había un pequeño zapatero con un espejo adosado al lado y un perchero de mismo color que el otro mueble. Después pase al despacho de mi madre, era casi igual al que tenía en Castle Combe, un escritorio que ocupaba toda una pared, con estanterías por encima de este y un mueble librería enorme donde ya había guardado todos sus libros. Al salir me fui directa a la cocina/comedor/salon, allí se encontraba mi madre. La habitación era muy amplia por lo que no importaba que en verdad tuvieran que ser tres habitaciones distintas y no una, a mano derecha se encontraba la parte de la cocina con una barra tipo de bar donde estaban las fregaderas y el microondas, enfrente había un mármol con la cocina y estaban también la nevera y la cafetera estaba muy equipada para ser tan pequeña. La zona del comedor estaba ocupada por una mesa de madera oscura, bastante elaborada rodeada de sillas del mismo color tapizadas con tela negra. En la zona del salón se encontraba un enorme sofá tapizado con la misma tela que las sillas, de cuatro plazas, un mueble bajo del mismo color que la mesa y un puff de un tono grisáceo. La combinación de los muebles era preciosa ya que todos combinaban entre si y le daba un aspecto sobrio y elegante pero a la vez moderno.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre, que había quedado genial con una cama japonesa, un armario a juego color café, un espejo enorme y unas fotografías de Nueva York en blanco y negro. Mi madre había que reconocer que tenía muy buen gusto. Mi habitación estaba al lado pero preferí dejarla para el final así que me dirigí a la última habitación que me quedaba, el baño.

Era bastante pequeño, pero estaba todo tan parejo y ordenado que aunque fuera de espacio reducido, estaba bien. Los azulejos eran de un tono crudo, el lavabo se encontraba enfrente con un espejo cuadrado con decoraciones florales, un pequeño armario blanco, al lado el váter y enfrente una ducha con mamparas de cristal.

Que ganas que tenia de ver mi habitación, solo dos escalones y allí estaba. Las paredes pintadas de un tono blanco roto combinaban con una cama estilo antiguo con cortinas de un tono blanco transparente. En la pared derecha había un armario de color madera claro y un biombo de bambú, en la pared izquierda había un escritorio enorme.

Mi madre se había tomado la molestia de poner en su sitio todos mis objetos. En el escritorio ya estaban colocados el portátil, los bolígrafos, y todos los libros de este curso. En el armario y en lo cajones ya estaba colocada la ropa y la cama ya estaba echa.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue la decoración. Había un puf malva en una esquina y delante del escritorio había un corcho pegado en la pared donde mi madre había pegado el horario de clases, una foto mía con Ariel y un mapa del nuevo instituto.

El mapa del instituto. Llevaba una semana intentado memorizarlo y ya sabía donde estaba mi clase, el comedor, los baños y el gimnasio.

Esperaba saber situarlo en la realidad y no tener que andar perdida por todo el instituto.

Ya hacía una fin de semana que estaba viviendo allí, y mañana empezaban las clases.

Que nerviosa que estaba, solo unas horas y tendría que empezar en un nuevo sitio. Este fin de semana había sido tranquilo. Compré los libros del colegio y dimos una vuelta por la ciudad para irla conociendo.


	3. un instituto de pelicula

**Un instituto de película **

Siete de la mañana, ahora si que estaba verdaderamente nerviosa.

Me duché, desayuné deprisa y me encaminé al colegio.

Cuanto más me acercaba, más nerviosa estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba enfrente del instituto, los estudiantes llegaban en autobús, coches, bicis o caminando.

Ya era la hora de entrar el timbre sonó y todos entraron en estampida para luego separarse en las diferentes clases.

Como era mi primer día antes de pasar por mi clase debía de ir a oficinas y acabar de rellenar unos datos que faltaban.

Buenos días.

En la oficina se encontraba una mujer mayor con el pelo ligeramente canoso sentada en una silla detrás del mostrador.

En que puedo ayudarte?

Es mi primer curso en el instituto, soy nueva y...

A vale, no hace falta que me digas más. Vienes a acabar de completar tu ficha no es así?

Si

Pues, ven, acércate. Y coge una silla.

Cogí una silla y me senté enfrente de ella al otro lado del mostrador.

A ver nos falta tu DNI

56785421-L

Muy bien, y ahora solo nos falta tu actual dirección.

77, de la avenida lonelyday.

Pues ya esta todo. Sabes a que clase debes ir?

Me dijeron que me tocaba la de penúltimo curso la clase AB.

Si pero las han cambiado, espera que te lo busco y yo misma te acompañaré.

Gracias.

Al final se ve que me habían cambiado de la AB a la C. La oficinista me acompañó por los pasillo mientras yo la seguía con las carpetas en la mano.

Finalmente nos paramos delante de una puerta blanca, que iba a ser mi nueva clase. La oficinista llamó a la puerta y anunció mi entrada.

Hola profesora Chapman. Le traigo a su nueva alumna, Leina Cruz.

Ah muy bien, que pase.

Venga adelante. Nos vemos.

La oficinista se fue y tuve que afrontarme a la clase. Al entrar vi a los 25 alumnos de la clase C mirándome y examinándome, podía sentir sus miradas mientras caminaba hacía la profesora. Chapman era profesora de literatura, su aspecto era bastante intimidante, era muy alta, además llevaba tacones negros, su rostro mostraba decisión y a la vez simpatía. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en un moño y los labios pintados de rojo, la ropa expresaba muy bien su carácter, camisa de manga corta negra, unos pantalones téjanos oscuros y los tacones negros.

Hola Leina, bienvenida al instituto East coast. Soy Susan Chapman, seré tu profesora de literatura y tu tutora hasta que acabe el curso. Muy bien puedes sentarte al lado de Ateara.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero en la última fila en el medio era la única mesa de dos que solo estaba ocupada por una persona así que deduje que aquella chica debía de ser la tal Ateara.

Muy bien, como solo quedan unos segundos para que comience el descanso entre clases les dejo que hagan lo que quieran.

Después de decir eso la profesora se marchó.

Me senté al lado de Ateara, supongo que sería el apellido, era una chica muy morena con el pelo muy negro y corto peinado de punta, pero con el flequillo de lado. Vestía de marrón totalmente excepto los pendientes, que eran de plumas blancas. Supongo que sería de descendencia india americana o eso me parecía a mi.

Hola me llamo Chelan, Chelan Ateara como habrás oído.

Yo me llamo Leina, Leina Cruz.

Bueno encantada Leina. Tu apellido no es muy común por aquí. De donde proviene?

Es Español, pero yo soy Portuguesa. Aunque he estado en tantos sitios que no te podía decir de donde soy.

Tantos sitios?

Bueno se puede decir que no es la primera vez que me mudo.

Bueno, a la hora de comer si quieres podemos comer juntas, este también es mi primer curso en este instituto, pero vine ayer a si que ya conozco a todos los de la clase.

Que suerte! Pero una cosa, como que viniste ayer, pero las clases no empezaban hoy?

Creo que no te enteraste muy bien- soltó una risotada y continuó- las clases empezaron ayer.

Ya decía yo que era raro que el curso empezara en martes.

Bueno, vienes a comer?

Claro

La seguí hasta el comedor, que era una especie de cantina donde había un mostrador donde se cogía la comida y las mesas se extendían en el espacio restante.

Ven por aquí.

A vale. Menos mal que me lo has dicho que si no cojo la comida por donde se acaba.

Había mucha variedad, yo cogí un sándwich de jamón y queso y una agua natural, Chelan se cogió agua como yo y un sándwich, pero vegetal.

Vamos a sentarnos.

Yo la seguí por aquel comedor atestado de gente que me miraba con cara curiosa como preguntándose quien era, y se escuchaban frases como "debe de ser nueva" o "¿quien es esa?" por donde pasaba.

Al final nos sentamos en una mesa donde solo estaba sentado un chico muy alto y delgado, con el pelo negro un poco revuelto, de ojos marrones con unas gafas de pasta negra y vestía de color marrón.

Hola Ben.

Hola Chelan, que tal el día?

Bueno, mejor que ayer.- me miró con una sonrisa picara y siguió hablando con el chaval.- Ella es nueva en mi clase, se llama Leina.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Ben y yo nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que decir, hasta que Chelan intervino.

Leina te presento a Ben, él va a la otra clase, la AB.

La AB?

Bueno hace un tiempo había A y B pero este año no había suficiente gente como para llenar tres clases, así que la A y la B se han unido- Era la primera vez que oía la voz de Ben, pero era agradable, dulce, como si leyera un cuento para un niño pequeño.

De pronto sonó el timbre del colegio con su tradicional repercusión, todos los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas de la cafetería para volver a sus pupitres en las clases.

Hasta luego chicas.

Nos vemos a la salida Ben- le respondió Chelan gritando des de la otra punta del comedor.

Que clase nos toca ahora, Chelan?

Historia

Madre mía...que aburrimiento

No, es la mejor clase, cuando lleguemos veras porque

Al poco tiempo de habernos sentado entró una mujer de unos cuarenta años vestida de un modo bastante peculiar.

Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un alto moño despeinado y vestía una falda larga marrón con una blusa airosa unos tonos más claros, por encima con un cinturón del mismo tono que las sandalias de cuerdas, le apretaba en la cadera haciendo que la blusa aún pareciera más vaporosa.

Es la profesora Francesca Gervasi, es italiana

Y porque antes me has dicho que no nos aburriremos en esta clase de historia? La historia es aburrida la enseñe quien la enseñe. Y se lo que digo porque ya he tenido cuatro profesores.

Calla tonta! No es por como explica es porque simplemente se pasa la clase explicando el tema y mientras ella explica puedes hablar con tu compañero sin que se entere, porque esta tan inmersa en lo que dice que no se fija en quien la escucha.

Y luego como aprobáis si nadie atiende?

Porque es buena profesora, ya te lo he dicho, y cuando hay un examen las dos últimas clases antes repasamos.

La verdad es que esta clase no está tan mal.

Lo ves...

Bueno que, conoces a alguien más a parte de mi y de Ben, ahora?

Pos si quieres que te diga la verdad, no, no conozco a nadie de este instituto, quitándote a ti

Y a Ben...

Y a Ben

Bueno pues aprovecharemos esta clase para explicarte quien es quien

Muy bien, pues adelante

Ves a esas dos chicas que están en la primera fila en medio?

Esas dos rubias?

Si, pos ellas son Stacey Sunders y Emma Smith.

Las mire más detalladamente una era alta y con una melena rubia hasta la espalda, delgada y vestida con una falda blanca y un polo de manga corta lavanda de la marca lacoste, la otra llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta, también estaba delgada pero no tanto como la otra y llevaba unos pantalones color salmón con un top a juego del mismo color y para acabar una pulsera de perlas con un lazo también salmón.

Stacey es la abeja reina del colegio, por así decirlo. Es la más popular, siempre gana todos los premios, tanto el de reina del baile como el del concurso de talentos, este último siempre está amañado. Sale con Jake Donnovan, es el capitán de fútbol, va a la clase de Ben, es una manipuladora, siempre se tiene que hacer lo que ella diga, y siempre va con su grupo de amigas, todas ellas igual de estúpidas y populares. Emma Smith, Natalie Meason y Alex Sharebourg. Ten cuidado con estas cuatro.

Emma es la que está sentada al lado de Stacey no? La chica que va de salmón.

Si, es muy tonta por lo que me han dicho y por lo que vi ayer lo comprobé. Se le da mal todo, pregunta las cosas más tontas, las que se entiende que se aprenden en primaria, y encima se las da de superior.

Y las otras dos como son?

Luego lo veras ya te las "presentare" porque nos toca gimnasia y en esa hora las dos clases se unen.

Y tu como sabes tanto de todo? Solo llevas un día más aquí que yo y pareces enterada de todo lo que pasa en este sitio.

Me lo contó Ben ayer, igual que te lo estoy contando hoy yo.

Chelan era increíble, como podía acordarse de todo, yo apenas recordaba algunas partes de todo lo que me había contado.

Bueno, continúenos con Derek Efron.

Va a esta clase?

Si, es ese del pelo cobrizo con la camiseta blanca que charla con uno que está sentado detrás, lo ves?

Era muy guapo, como una estrella de cine, su pelo casi rubio le caía en la cara de una forma natural y sus ojos castaños brillaban alegres mientras charlaba con su amigo.

Es amigo de Jake, también está en el equipo, es el portero

Es muy guapo

Ya...pero es un capullo con letras mayúsculas

Por? Parece simpático

Todos los del equipo de fútbol lo son, van de chulitos y van fardando de que son los mejores. Son inaguantables.

Y quien es el amigo con quien habla?

Anderson

Quien?

Tom Anderson- en cuanto pronunció su nombre el chaval se giró en nuestra dirección, era más bajo que Derek pero más musculoso y el corto pelo negro lo llevaba formando una pequeña cresta, no era muy guapo pero tenia los ojos grises y eso hacía que llamara la atención.

Que miráis?- preguntó en tono burlón al darse cuenta de que le mirábamos.

A ti no tranquilo- respondió Chelan al instante.

Después del corto intercambio de palabras entre Anderson y Chelan, el se giró y continuó charlando con su compañero.

Desde luego Chelan era mucho más atrevida que yo, que en un momento así no hubiera sido capaz de articular palabra, como mucho un nada con cara de tonta, pero en cambio ella le había hecho frente fácilmente.

Como lo haces?

Como hago que?

Como haces para no tener vergüenza frente a esos- señalé a Anderson con el dedo.

Porque tendría que tener vergüenza?

No se, a mi me daría.

Pues no tendrías que tener, Anderson, Stacey, Derek y estos no son más que un grupo de estúpidos que se dan de mas porque la gente los tiene sobre valorados, y luego la mitad de ellos a lo mejor ni siquiera pasa de curso , y si lo hace es porque se ha aprovechado de otro más inteligente y trabajador.

Pero porque, si son tan inteligentes, se dejan mangonear?

Porque aquí ellos son lo más y si no haces lo que te dicen te joden todo el curso.

Que cabrones!

Por eso te dije que no te fiaras de ellos, de ninguno. Todos son iguales, unos manipuladores.

No me lo podía creer, este instituto parecía el típico de las películas, en el que los populares mangonean a todos. Quien me iba a decir acabaría en un instituto de esos. Menos mal que había gente normal como Chelan y Ben, si no, no se como lo haría para tener amigos.

Continuemos con Stephen Parker

Quien es?

Es de la primera fila, el de las gafas y el pelo castaño claro con camisa de cuadros.

A si, vale

Ese es el listillo, empollon, es muy listo y alardea de ello, le hace la pelota a los profes y desprecia a todos los demás excepto a sus amigos.

Menudo grupo de gente hay en este instituto. No hay gente normal?

Claro, estoy yo. Bueno y Ben a medias, Jules, Stefan, Harry, Mel.

Quienes son?

Amigos. Jules y Mel están en el equipo de volley. Son muy majas ya veras cuando las conozcas. Jules es rubia con el pelo corto, muy corto pero con el flequillo de lado largo que le tapa medio ojo izquierdo con un mechón rosa y es alta y blanca de piel. Mel, es morena con el pelo por el hombro liso y el flequillo recto, tiene lo ojos verdes y es bastante guapa. Las dos tienen un cuerpo atlético por el volley. Harry es del club de fotografía, es muy tímido, es alto, rubio, con ojos verdes, pero no es muy agraciado aunque es majo y Stefan, es increíble, es del club de teatro y es muy guapo, alto moreno, ojos negros, simpático, es genial.

Te gusta?

Por que dices eso?

Por como lo describes.

Ya, pero es mi primo, no me gusta. Pero me llevo genial con el.

Es tu primo?

Si, aunque no nos parecemos mucho- después de decir esto se rió durante un rato alegremente.

Sonó el timbre, ya era hora de gimnasia. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera moverse de la silla la profesora habló.

El profesor Portocalos no ha venido hoy, así que, como es la ultima hora, podéis ir a casa.

Su discurso fue silenciado por los gritos de alegría de todos los estudiantes. Bajemos las escaleras y esperemos a Ben en la salida. A los cinco minutos ya estaba en los bancos de la salida con nosotras.

Hola chicas.

Hola Ben- dijimos las dos a la vez.

Que tal la clase de historia?

Bien, le he estado hablando de todo el mundo a Lei.

Si, se puede decir que ya conozco más o menos a todo el mundo. Lo que no entiendo es como estando un día solo más que yo conozca a todo el mundo.

Ya, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Llevo cuatro años aquí y ella en un solo día ya sabia quien era todo el mundo y lo sabía todo. Es una cotilla.

Yo no soy una cotilla solo me intereso por la gente y pregunto-dijo Chelan con cara de ofendida. Ben y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

Ya vale de reírse de mi! venga vamos para casa.

Vale, vamos.

Donde vives Lei?

En la calle Lonelyday 77.

Ah si, yo vivo en el 76.

Ben vivía cerca de mi casa, nunca lo habría dicho. Bueno al menos así conocía a alguien del vecindario.

Mira así sois vecinos. Jajaja

¿Y tu donde vives, Chelan?

En el 45 de la avenida Monroe. Está a dos calles de la vuestra.

Fuimos caminando unos diez minutos hablando sobre diferente temas hasta llegar a mi portería.

¿Sabes quien será tu vecino?- me preguntó Chelan con una sonrisa pícara, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta- Derek Efron.

¿Derek Efron?¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Porque lo vi salir ayer de tu portería cuando pasaba por aquí para ir a clase.

Bueno chicas, no quiero interrumpir vuestra interesantísima conversación, pero he de irme.

Vale, hasta mañana Ben.

Nos vemos en la puerta a las ocho. No lleguéis tarde- se despidió y se fue unos cinco metros más para adelante y entró en su portería.

Bueno, continuemos. Pues si, vivirás en la misma portería que Derek.

Bueno, la verdad es que no me alegra mucho vivir en la misma portería que él.

A mi tampoco me la haría, y más que nada, porque sus amigos vienen a buscarlo cada mañana en coche, así que los verás incluso antes de entrar en clase.

Que ilusión... pero como sabes todo?

Porque paso por aquí para ir a clase y porque me lo ha contado Ben. Por cierto quieres que mañana me pase a recogerte por la mañana?

Claro, y podría venir Ben también con nosotras, igualmente habíamos quedado en la puerta de entrada.

No creo, Ben va a clase en bici.

Pero si hoy ha vuelto caminando.

Ya, pero es que la tenía en el taller y hoy por la tarde la iba a buscar, por eso se ha ido tan deprisa.

Bueno pos nos vemos mañana.

Si, a menos diez.

¿Nos dará tiempo a llegar en diez minutos? Piensa que aunque las clases empiezan a y diez, con Ben hemos quedado a las ocho en punto.

Nos dará tiempo, tu confía en mi- después de besarme en la mejilla y guiñarme un ojo, se fue medio corriendo a su casa.

Bueno, este había sido mi primer día de clase, no había sido tan malo, aunque parecía un poco surrealista con todos esos alumnos y profesores que parecen sacados de una película.

He tenido suerte en sentarme con Chelan, me cae muy bien, es muy natural a diferencia de los demás y Ben también parece majo.

Mejor voy sacando las llaves que no es plan quedarse aquí plantada delante de la puerta, y seguro que mi madre tiene ganas de verme para asaltarme con todo tipo de preguntas sobre mi primer día y mi nuevo colegio.

Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos en la portería cuando vi el cartel "ESTROPEADO", bien, el montacargas viejo estaba estropeado, y yo vivo en un ático, lo que significa subir seis pisos andando. Que le íbamos a hacer, subí las escaleras. Al principio iba bien, pero al llegar al cuarto piso empecé a descansar en cada piso.

Por fin llegué a mi piso, nunca había subido tantas escaleras cargada con un mochila llena, así que me paré a descansar antes de entrar en casa. No me di cuenta de que la puerta de al lado de la mía se abría hasta que de ella salió mi nuevo vecino, Derek, quien me iba a decir que vivía justo en la puerta de al lado.

Hola, tu eres la nueva alumna, no?

Si, me llamo Leina.

Encantado. Yo soy Derek.

Nos dimos la mano y él se fue directo a picar al ascensor, pero antes de que lo hiciera le detuve.

No funciona, yo he tenido que subir por las escaleras.

Vaya, ya es la segunda vez este año, bueno gracias por avisarme. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

Después de esta rápida conversación con mi nuevo vecino y compañero de clase entré en casa, mi madre había dedicado el día a decorar el resto del piso. Ya había situado la jirafa de madera en la esquina de la entrada y los cuadros con nuestras fotos. Dejé la chaqueta en el perchero y las llaves en un cuenco del comedor, mi madre ya estaba allí acabando de preparar la cena.

Hola

Hola Lei ¿Que tal el día?

Bien, nos han dejado salir una hora antes porque ha faltado un profesor.

¿Tienes deberes?

No, voy a subir a dejar la mochila.

Subí a mi habitación, lo único que había añadido mi madre a la decoración era una alfombra de pelo malva a conjunto con el puf.

Dejé la mochila encima de la cama y bajé al comedor para cenar.

Pon la mesa Lei- como no las costumbres no cambiaban nunca.

Mi madre había preparado lasaña vegetal, ya que era vegetariana, pero era un plato de los que mejor le salían, supongo que lo hizo porque como era mi primer día de clase, era una especie de día especial.

Que tal el primer día?

Muy bien

Has hecho algún amigo?

Si, aunque con la gente que hay me parece raro. Parecen los típicos alumnos de las películas americanas, no me lo podía creer cuando entré en clase.

Bueno, pero como son tus amigos?

Se llaman Chelan y Ben. Chelan es de familia india-americana, es muy alegre y atrevida pero un poco cotilla.

Parece maja

Mañana me vendrá a buscar por la mañana y hoy ella y Ben me han acompañado a casa.

Y ese Ben, como es?

Majo, pero no lo conozco tanto porque por que no va a mi clase. Vive en la portería de al lado.

Mira que bien. Por cierto ¿Has visto al vecino de al lado? Es un chico de tu edad que vive con su madre, que esta divorciada, y es bastante guapillo.

Ya sé quien es, si va a mi clase.

A si? Como se llama?

Derek Efron

Mira como el famoso Zac Efron. jajá

Jajaja- dije irónicamente- y tu cómo sabes que vive con su madre divorciada?

Pues porque pocos minutos después de que te fueras, salí a tirar la basura y vi como salía de la puerta de al lado corriendo y poco después salió la madre gritando que se había dejado el almuerzo, y empecemos a hablar.

Ah...Bueno cambiando de tema ¿cuando empiezas a trabajar?

Mañana

Continuemos hablando y luego tomemos de postre gelatina de mora. Recogimos la mesa y yo lavé los platos.

Yo ya me subo a mi cuarto

Vale. Yo me quedo que estoy viendo una película de la tele

Hasta mañana

Buenas noches

Subí las escaleras y al llegar a mi cuarto me tumbé en la cama. Había sido un día bastante peculiar. Primero me entero de que me había retrasado un día el principio del curso, luego la gente del instituto, mi vecino era un compañero de clase. Como echaba de manos Castle Combe, allí la vida era más tranquila. Pero sobretodo echaba de menos a Ariel. No había recibido noticias suyas desde que me mudé a Seattle. Así que decidí escribirle un e-mail.

_Querida Ariel, aquí todo me va bien. ¿que tal van las cosas por Castle Combe?..._

Le conté todo lo que me había pasado desde que bajé del avión en Seattle y cómo era la gente de mi nuevo instituto. También le pregunté por su hermano, que este año comenzaba la carrera de Literatura inglesa en la universidad de Liverpool, que tal había comenzado el curso. Bueno las típicas preguntas. Me despedí pidiendo que me contestara.

No sabía ni la ahora que era, lo miré, las nueve y media. No era muy tarde, así que estuve leyendo un rato, _Tres metros sobre el cielo_, me encanta ese libro, creo que me lo he leído miles de veces.

Bueno ya eran las diez, así que mejor me iba yendo a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.


	4. Derek

**Derek**

6:35 de la mañana, me había despertado media hora antes, así que apagué el despertador que estaba preparado para sonar a las siete. No veía nada de modo que intenté localizar las escaleras pero lo único que veía era una puerta blanca al lado del armario. No me había fijado de que había allí una puerta, bueno, luego me encargaría de descubrir donde llevaba.

Por fin localicé las escaleras, y con un poco de dificultad bajé al comedor. Se oía el ruido de la ducha, mi madre debía de estar duchándose. Me preparé el desayuno, café con leche, un zumo de naranja y galletas integrales, cada día desayunaba lo mismo.

- Que haces despierta a estas horas?

- Me he despertado antes.

- Aún queda café?

- Si, he hecho la cafetera entera. Por cierto, sabes dónde llega la puerta blanca que hay en mi habitación?

- Hay un pequeño cuarto de baño. No lo sabías?

- No, ayer no me paré a mirar. Bueno, subo a cambiarme.

Así que la puerta blanca era la puerta de un cuarto de baño.

Lo primero que hice al subir a mi cuarto fue ir a ver mi pequeño toilet personal. No era muy grande, era cuadrado, a la izquierda estaba el váter y el lavabo con un espejo, enfrente una ducha y a la derecha un ventanal. Me acerqué a la ventana, desde allí de veía mi calle y unas cuantas más.

7:24 de la mañana, ya me había duchado, solo me faltaba vestirme, me puse unos téjanos con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, me preparé la mochila y me intenté arreglar el pelo, pero por desgracia seguía igual de mal que siempre, así que me lo seque rápido con el secador. Bajé al comedor, mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar, hoy era su primer día, me había dejado una nota.

_"Suerte en tu segundo día, yo volveré a las siete, nos vemos luego. Te quiero." _

Ya era menos cuarto, así que mejor iba bajando porque Chelan no tardaría en llegar, bajé las escaleras ya que el ascensor, si se le podía llamar así, estaba estropeado.

Lonelyday street estaba abarrotada de coches y gente, era hora punta, todo el mundo acudía a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. De repente oí una voz.

- Leina

Era Ben, venía hacia mi en su bicicleta.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Ben.

- ¿A quien esperas?

- A Chelan.

- Bueno, nos vemos en el instituto- dijo Ben

- Adiós.

- Hasta luego Ben.

Extrañada giré la cabeza para ver quién había hablado. Ben, al ver quién había sido se extrañó, después se despidió y se fue. Derek estaba detrás de mí.

- Hola

- Hola- le saludé y me volví a girar.

Este chico me desconcertaba, a veces era majo, pero en clase iba de otro rollo, y parecía un estúpido, metiéndose con los demás igual que sus amigos. Era muy extraño , que en estos momentos fuera tan agradable.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Si, Chelan me viene a buscar.

- ¿Ateara?

- Eh...si, ella misma

De pronto un Jeep negro se paró justo delante de nosotros. Como no, Jake que venía a buscar a su amigo.

- Vamos tío, que aún tenemos que ir a por Tom!- gritó el conductor del Jeep- venga!

- Adiós

- Adiós – le contesté.

- Quién es esa?- oí que decía Jake- ¿De que la conoces?

- Es la nueva y es casualmente mi vecina, no la conozco de nada más.

- Adiós vecinita- se despidió con burla el amigo

Bien, ahora tendría que aguantar las bromas de Jake por el tema de que era la vecina de su amigo, que bien.

De repente un ruido captó mi atención, una chica en una vespa negra se acercaba a mí, era Chelan, por eso decía que llegaríamos de sobra en diez minutos.

- Buenos días!

- ¿Así que esta era la sorpresa?¿Desde cuando tienes la vespa?

- Me la dieron ayer por la tarde, pero yo ya sabia que me la iban a dar.

- Esta muy guapa

- Si, ten- me dio un casco blanco- lo necesitaras, eso si, si te he de llevar cada mañana tendrás que guardarte tu el casco.

- De acuerdo

Y sin decir nada más nos subimos en la vespa y nos pusimos en camino al colegio.

El aire me daba en la cara, Chelan llevaba muy bien la moto para ser el primer día que la tenía.

En menos de diez minutos llegamos al instituto. Chelan aparcó en la zona reservada para motos del parking del colegio y nos fuimos directas a la entrada, dónde habíamos quedado con Ben. Él ya estaba allí.

- Hola chicas

- Hola Ben- dijimos al unísono

- Bueno ya es la segunda vez que nos vemos Leina

- Ya os habéis visto? Dónde?

- Esta mañana le he visto cuando iba para clase. Te estaba esperando. Por cierto Chelan, que tal el primer viaje en moto?

- Genial, me pensaba que iba a ir peor

- La lleva muy bien, y eso que es el primer día- contesté

Y era verdad, había llevado la moto como si llevara meses montando en ella.

- Por cierto Leina, contigo quería yo hablar.

- Conmigo? Porque?

- Por lo de esta mañana.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Chelan ya había interrumpido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

- Bueno, esta mañana cuando he salido con la bici, me he encontrado con Leina que te estaba esperando. Y cuando me estaba despidiendo de ella apareció Derek y se despidió de mí, como si nada.

- Y que tiene eso de especial?- dijo Chelan- solo se ha despedido, tampoco es para tanto.

- Es que llevamos tres años sin hablarnos

- Antes os hablabais?

- Bueno, antes si que nos hablábamos, incluso hace tres años era mi mejor amigo.

- Que?- gritemos las dos a la vez

En ese mismos momento sonó el timbre avisándonos que ya era hora de entrar. No podía haber sido más inoportuno.

- Bueno nos vemos luego, a la hora de la comida.

- Hasta luego

- Y nos lo acabas de contar-corrió a decir Chelan

- Vale- dijo Ben riéndose y se marchó por el otro pasillo

- Que fuerte lo de Ben! No me lo esperaba, si ni siquiera se miran

- Ya, pero si te fijas ayer cuando hablamos de Derek, él estaba como incomodo a la que pudo se fue.

- Es verdad- dijo pensativa-bueno, ya nos lo contará.

Subimos las escaleras, ya que nuestra clase se encontraba en el segundo piso.

- Lei, ves tirando a clase que yo voy al baño.

- Vale, nos vemos ahora.

Seguí recto hacía clase y Chelan giró a la izquierda en dirección a los baños.

La clase estaba vacía, pero un momento después de entrar entró Derek solo, lo que me extrañó ya que había venido con sus amigos.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días- contesté- como que te han dejado solo? No has venido con tus amigos?

- Si, pero me ha adelantado al entrar porque quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de esta mañana- dijo medio sonrojado.

Este chico me liaba, cuando estaba con sus amigos era insoportable, yendo de chulito como los tontos de sus amigos, pero cuando estábamos solos era amable. Me desconcertaba.

- No pasa nada, tampoco has dicho nada del otro mundo, es la verdad, no nos conocemos. Solo somos compañeros y vecinos.

- Ya pero lo he dicho muy bruscamente. Pero es que si no le hablas así a Jake no pilla nada.

De repente empezó a entrar gente, yo me senté en mi sitio y luego llegó Chelan. Derek se puso a hablar con su amigo Tom, que había llegado hace poco.

- A quién miras Leina?

- Qué? A nadie- dije sonrojándome

- Mentirosa...Venga dime!

- A Derek vale? Cuando he entrado en clase no había nadie y luego ha entrado él.

- Y qué ha pasado? – preguntó Chelan.

- Se ha disculpado.

- Disculpado de que?

- Es que esta mañana, antes de que llegaras me lo he encontrado cuando estaba con Ben.

- Eso ya lo se.

- Bueno, al irse Ben luego llegó su amigo, Jake, y al vernos hablar le interrogó sobre quién era, y según él contestó de bruscamente, y por eso se ha disculpado.

- Que le preguntó Jake?

- Quién era y si me conocía?

- Y que respondió?

- Que era su vecina y que no me conocía de nada.

- Pues tampoco es para tanto.

- Es lo que le he dicho yo, pero insistía en que no quería que tuviera mala opinión de él.

- Hay dos opciones, o le gustas, o es un tío muy raro.

- Yo diría que la segunda. Jajaja

Entró el profesor de matemáticas, Anthony Phillips. Era muy majo, por lo que dijo era nuevo este curso, así que nadie le conocía, pero a todos nos cayó bien. Hizo la clase de matemáticas divertida, y eso es difícil.


	5. Ben

**Ben**

Ben ya estaba en la mesa comiendo su sándwich casero, Chelan también traía hoy el almuerzo de casa, así que como yo era la única que se lo tenía que comprar, tuve que ir sola.

Hoy había mucha gente en la cola, así que hasta que me tocó turno tardé un buen rato. Y justo cuando iba a pedir apareció de la nada y se coló. Cómo se podía tener tanta cara? Maldito Jake.

- Perdona vecinita, pero tengo prisa. No te importa no? – Dijo el muy arrogante.

- Será capullo...- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

La reacción de la gente fue increíble, todo el mundo se cayó y me de golpe y Jake se giró hacía mi con cara de loco maníaco. Por lo que se veía nadie se atrevía a responderle.

- Que has dicho?

- Nada

El ambiente se caldeó.

- Bueno, no pasa nada vecinita, no me acordaba de que eras nueva, ya te acostumbrarás.

En el momento en que salió por la puerta todo el mundo se tranquilizó, pero también se sorprendió.

Compré un sándwich de queso y volví a la mesa.

- Que ha pasado?- preguntó Chelan, como no.

- Jake se me coló en la cola justo cuando me iba a tocar... y sin querer, le insulté en voz alta.

- Que le que?

- Solo dije capullo...

- La has liado...

- Y bien gorda- añadió Ben.

- Pero, tampoco ha sido nada del otro mundo.

- Bueno, pero es así, no se le puede decir nada.

Pasaron las dos horas de clases que quedaban y me fui a casa. Chelan, me propuso de llevarme en moto, pero preferí ir caminando.

Solo llevaba caminada una manzana, cuando escuché que me llamaban.

- Hola.

- Hola Derek.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en que nos dedicamos solo a andar uno al lado del otro sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

- Cómo que no vuelves con tus amigos?

- Por las tarde Jake vuelve con Stacey.

- ...

- Leina, siento lo de la hora del almuerzo...

- No hace falta que te disculpes. Tu no has hecho nada.

- Ya, pero Jake empezó la broma porque te vio hablando conmigo y...

- No pasa nada de verdad, no hace falta que te disculpes por todo, me harás sentir mal...

- De acuerdo.

Volvimos a casa juntos. Todo fue muy extraño. Nos despedimos en la puerta y fui directa a hacer los pocos deberes que tenía, revisé el correo, pero Ariel aún no me había contestado, cené con mi madre y vimos un película.

Sonó el despertador, ya eran las siete, me parecía que solo había dormido unas pocas horas.

La mañana se me pasó volando y sin darme cuenta estaba en el comedor del colegio sentada al lado de Ben

- Despierta!- gritó Chelan.

- Hoy estas dormida- añadió Ben.

- Ya, no se que me pasa...

- Bueno Ben, al final ayer no nos contaste nada.

- No fue mi culpa que Leina la liara en el comedor ayer- me dijo sacándome la lengua.

- Oye...

- Bueno, da lo mismo lo que pasara, cuéntanoslo ahora.

- Vale.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en que nos miramos y luego empezó a explicar.

- No se como empezar...

- Prueba por el principio- dijo Chelan.

- A ver, Derek y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños, éramos vecinos y siempre íbamos a la misma clase. Siempre estábamos juntos, y cuando tocó empezar el instituto, como no, fuimos al mismo.

- Entonces, si erais tan amigos, qué os pasó? – preguntó Chelan.

- Éramos como hermanos, pero como a él le gustaba el fútbol, se apuntó al equipo, incluso yo le animé a que lo hiciera. Pero, poco a poco, fue quedando con sus nuevos amigos del fútbol, Jake, Tom,...y nos veíamos menos, aunque seguíamos siendo amigos. En 2º me cambiaron de clase, y entonces dejamos de vernos. Desde entonces solo fue con sus otros amigos, fue cambiando, ya os imaginareis el final...dejamos de hablarnos, hasta el otro día, que me habló después de tres años casi sin mirarnos. Por eso me sorprendió tanto.

- Y todo pasó así sin más? Digo que como pudisteis pasar de ser tan amigos a ni hablaros?

- Pues no se Chelan, fue todo muy rápido.

- Pero en un año tanto os distanciasteis, solo por cambiar de clase, no lo veo normal.

- El distanciamiento ocurrió sobretodo en verano, fue cuando mis padres tuvieron el accidente y me pasé todo el verano sin salir de casa casi y como no podía ir conmigo pues...

- Se fue con Jake...- concluí

- Pero no es normal que te abandonara, y más después de haber perdido a tus padres. No sabía que fuera tan egoísta.

- Es que él no sabía lo de mis padres, nunca se lo he dicho que no salía por eso, se pensó que lo dejé de lado.

- Y por que no intentaste hablar después con él?

- Todo el mundo comete errores Leina...

- Te entiendo...pero si el te ha hablado ahora es que aún se acuerda de vuestra amistad

- No lo se.

- Bueno no quiero cortar la conversación pero es la hora de entrar en clase- dijo Chelan.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba el casco negro de la moto en la mano y la chaqueta puesta.

- Dónde vas?

- Al medico, tengo visita dentro de un cuarto de hora.

- Bueno, pues nos veremos mañana

- Hasta mañana Ben- le dio un beso y le dijo algo al oído que no llegué a escuchar- te paso a buscar mañana Leina.

- Vale, pero no llegues tarde.

- No- dijo mientras salía del comedor.

Ben y yo nos quedamos solos, salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos al gimnasio que era la siguiente clase, y las dos clases la daban juntas.

El gimnasio, por lo que me indicó Ben, estaba situado en la parte trasera del edificio. Para llegar había que atravesar la pista de fútbol y un pequeño espacio de césped.

Después se alzaba delante de nosotros un edificio de color marrón apagado, como una especie de beige, con una puerta rojo oxido.

Por dentro, igual que todo el instituto era muy típico. Gradas con el color azul del instituto y el suelo de parquet.

- Este es el gimnasio, que te parece?

- Muy...amplio.

- Jajajajaja no se te da bien mentir no?

- No mucho la verdad. Pero no, me gusta el gimnasio. Bueno esta bien.

- Bueno, yo de ti iría a ver al profesor porque te tiene que dar el chándal.

- Es verdad, bueno nos vemos dentro de poco.

- Hasta luego.

Crucé el gimnasio y entré en el pequeño despacho del profesor.

_Toc_, _toc_, _toc_ piqué en la puerta, al entrar me encontré con una pequeña habitación el centro del cual era un mesa rectangular y detrás de ella se encontraba el profesor.

Sería difícil describir con una palabra la sensación que me dio el profesor, tendría una media de 35 años, el pelo castaño y recogido en una pequeña coleta y revisaba su horario de clases.

- Buenos días

- Hola

- Soy la alumna nueva...

- Leina Cruz, no?

- Si

- Bueno aquí tienes tu chándal, cambiate y nos vemos en la clase.

Salí del despacho y me fui directa a los vestuarios. Al entrar me encontré con todas las chicas del curso cambiándose, tanto las de la clase A cómo las de la B. De repente me dio vergüenza cambiarme delante de todas esas chicas desconocidas, si estuviera Chelan aquí...

Bueno me senté en el único banco libre y me puse la ropa que me habían dado. El chándal consistía en una camiseta de manga corta azul marino y unos pantalones piratas negros con un ribete blanco en los laterales. Me puse mis bambas blancas y salí con el resto de mis compañeras al gimnasio, al salir me di cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas llevaba el chándal igual. Unas llevaban pantalón largo, otras corto y otras como yo llevaban piratas, con la camiseta pasaba lo mismo, no todas la llevaban igual, unas con camisetas finas de tirantes, otras con tradicionales de manga corta, de manga larga incluso vi a una chica con una de manga tres cuartos.

Al llegar al gimnasio me di cuentas que no solo las chicas llevaba el chándal diferente, los chicos también.

Me senté en las gradas, ya que vi que todo el mundo lo hacía, justo me senté al lado de una chica rubia con el pelo corto.

- Hola.

- Hola- le contesté.

- Tu eres nueva, no?

- Si, me llamo Leina.

- Encantada yo soy Jules.

Jules...me sonaba mucho el nombre pero no sabía de que, Jules, ¿Jules? Ah si! Chelan me habló de ella el primer día de clase, pero claro el primer día de clase me habló de tanta gente que era imposible acordarse.

De pronto el profesor entró en clase y todos se callaron.


End file.
